Location-based systems for tracking and mapping the movements of a subject rely mainly on technologies such as global positioning system (GPS) technology, such as Locate911, GPS/911, NAVSTAR GPS, or other equivalent technologies. They can give the identity of a person, the time, and their location. But while some services work globally, without regard to network or location on Earth, others are restricted to a specific network and or specific coverage locations. Some services use such technology to provide, for example, interactive network-based driving instructions. Rather than offering a car-based satellite navigation system, such a service uses a phone, usually a cell phone, to send its GPS information periodically to a server, which then uses that information to send maps of the current location, such as a street or other locator, back to the phone. Thus a user may enter (into said device) a target location and the phone can then display and guide the user through a route to the target. Other systems may provide people with auxiliary services such as, for example, a selection of restaurants nearby.